Today's computing environments typically include database systems that may be tasked to manage large quantities of data. Because of the sheer volume of data that is expected to be stored and managed by today's database systems, there is often a desire by the database managers to store the data in a way the reduces resource requirements, such as hardware computer storage requirements, data access requirements, and so forth. One traditional mechanism that may be used to reduce resource requirements is to compress the data by using various techniques. For example, one such technique is known as a Run-Length Encoding Compression technique. In this compression technique, duplicated data values may be replaced by some value representing the duplicated data and a count indicating a number of times the data is duplicated. This technique is often useful when the data contains many ‘runs’ of duplicate data, such as might arise in data that represents images, or the like. However, where the data doesn't include many ‘runs’ of duplicate data, the Run-Length Encoding technique may actually increase storage size requirements. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.